


The best part of you

by Chibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Daemons, Alternative Universe - His Dark Materials, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi
Summary: Quando Steve si sveglia la prima cosa che fa è cercare la presenza del suo Daemon Lupo, Blìnne, e non può fare a meno di pensare che nonostante tutte le cose tremende che gli sono successe almeno non è solo in questo nuovo secolo.[His Dark Materials!AU. Praticamente basta sapere che le anime delle persone hanno la forma di un animale e accompagnano le persone ovunque vadano]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa fic quando c'era solo Avengers e noi eravamo tutti un fandom più felice. Alas ho deciso di riprenderla in mano e modificarla un po', però oh, la voglio finire QUINDI SI ECCOLA QUI.
> 
> Scritta per Prompt Opposti del COWT e precisamente ho scelto "Perfezione/Imperfezione".

Quando sua madre muore, Steve non è pronto, non è pronto proprio per nulla, Blìnne si trasforma accanto a lui, guardando il luogo in cui Daigh, il daemon volpe di sua madre, sparisce.

Non è così strano il fatto che Blìnne si sia trasformata, davvero, Blìnne non riesce a mantenere una forma per più di due giorni prima di voler cambiare (Steve ha sempre pensato che fosse un modo di compensare il fatto che lui non poteva muoversi molto ed era spesso e volentieri bloccato a letto), la cosa strana è che tre giorni dopo Blìnne non ha cambiato forma.

Si distraggono, troppo presi dal loro dolore e dai cambiamenti che stanno accadendo intorno a loro e Steve riesce a guardarla, guardarla veramente, solo tre giorni dopo (ed è tremendo, lo sa, dovrebbe stare più attento, dovrebbe prestare più attenzione al suo daemon, ma sua madre e Daigh non ci sono più e lui non sa come fare, _non sa come deve fare_ ).

Non è un cane come aveva pensato all'inizio, ad uno sguardo fugace, non è nemmeno un cane lupo, infatti è un lupo al cento per cento.

Si piega su di lei quando se ne rende conto e le passa una mano sul collo e poi sul muso pensando ai racconti di sua madre, a come in Irlanda non si sia visto un daemon lupo da quando i veri lupi si sono estinti dalle loro terre.

In qualche modo gli sembra giusto.

«Non cambierai più, vero?» le chiede, grattandole un orecchio.

Lei lo guarda, gli occhi incredibilmente blu e non ha bisogno di dire niente.

Ha dodici anni, sa di essere fin troppo giovane per avere un daemon che ha già trovato la sua forma, ma non gli importa.

 

Quando il supersiero ha completato il suo lavoro Steve spalanca gli occhi e si rende conto di non potere _sentire_ Blìnne.

Chiunque abbia un daemon sa perfettamente che non è semplicemente possibile non sentirlo. È la tua anima, il tuo compagno per la vita, la parte più importante e preziosa di te e _Steve non può più sentirla._

È lì davanti a lui, può vederla e toccarla, ma non può _sentirla_. C'è una parte di lui che è vuota e silenziosa, è un buco nero che potrebbe consumarlo da un momento all'altro.

Blìnne geme e si spinge più contro la sua mano, in un disperato tentativo.

«Dove sei?» gli chiede e Steve non sa come risponderle.

Ha senso, immagina, un super soldato non può esporre una così evidente debolezza, ma questo non vuol dire che Steve fosse _pronto_. Vuole invertire il processo immediatamente, fermare tutte le persone che festeggiano intorno a loro e chiedere come fanno a non capire la tragedia?

È Peggy che si accovaccia accanto a lui nonostante non si siano mai parlati per più di quindici minuti alla volta, e prende la sua mano, accompagnandola sulla schiena di Blìnne, attenta a non toccarla.

Austin, il suo daemon ermellino, li guarda attentamente.

«È ancora qui» mormora Peggy piano «chiudi gli occhi e _trovala»_ gli ordina e Steve non sa come ma lo fa.

 _Lo fa_ , e quando sente di nuovo la presenza di Blìnne timida dentro di lui quasi non piange dalla felicità.

È ancora lì, ma ora Steve deve concentrarsi per sentirla, stringerle il pelo aiuta o fare incontrare le loro fronti e chiudere gli occhi.

Possono allontanarsi più delle persone normali, più di una Strega o uno Sciamano, ma non sono completamente separati e Steve non ringrazierà mai abbastanza il cielo per questo.

 

La guerra è brutale e la prima volta che Steve vede un daemon scomparire nella polvere sente quasi il bisogno di vomitare, Blìnne è una presenza confortante al suo fianco.

L'orrore non si affievolisce mai, nemmeno dopo mesi e mesi, quando lo spettacolo di uomini e daemon che muoiono è ormai all'ordine del giorno. Bucky non sembra soffrirlo quanto lui, ma a volte vede Blìnne ed Elsa in un angolo, Blìnne accovacciata e Elsa che le lecca il muso e le orecchie in un muto conforto.

Elsa è particolare, Steve l'ha sempre saputo, fin dalla prima volta in cui lei e Bucky li hanno salvati da una banda di teppisti che pensavano che la forma di Blìnne fosse soltanto una copertura.

Elsa è un bastardo, Steve ha provato molte volte a capire che di quali razze sia un incrocio, ma gli sembra sempre di trovarne altre ogni volta che la guarda.

I bastardi sono daemon estremamente rari, Elsa è l'unica che Steve abbia mai conosciuto, e viene detto (bisbigliato tra la folla quando pensano che né Steve né Blìnne possano sentire) che dev'essere successo qualcosa di tremendo a Bucky e Elsa per essere diventati così.

Steve sa soltanto che senza Bucky sarebbe morto prima dei sedici anni e che Elsa è il daemon più coraggioso e leale che abbia mai conosciuto.

A volte però, quando Elsa chiude le fauci sul daemon di un avversario uccidendolo all'istante... a volte Steve guarda l'espressione di Bucky ed Elsa e pensa che forse, forse, hanno ragione.

 

Quando Bucky ed Elsa muoiono Steve non vede i loro corpi.

Bucky cade dal treno, una figura che si allontana velocemente, e prima che possa avere il tempo di riprendersi vede Elsa, che fino ad allora era stata salva sul treno, gettarsi dietro di lui.

Non li vede morire, li vede scomparire a poco a poco e sa con lucidità che è colpa sua.

 

Blìnne ha un pelo lungo e caldo, nelle notti gelate in cui sono costretti a dormire al freddo per non farsi scoprire dall'esercito tedesco, Steve affonda il viso e le mani nel suo pelo, cercando un po' di calore e conforto.

Nemmeno Blìnne può aiutare ora, però. È un pensiero stupido forse, perché stanno per precipitare nell'oceano e non dovrebbe stare lì a pensare a come il pelo di Blìnne potrebbe tenerli caldi. Moriranno comunque.

Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo daemon, che ha il muso sopra le sue gambe e uno sguardo triste ma deciso.

«Steve, Blìnne...» dice Austin, l'ermellino di Peggy, dall'altra parte della radio e Steve inspira.

«Ci dispiace,» risponde Blìnne, piano «non penso ce la faremo a venire a quell'appuntamento»

Oh, giusto. _Giusto_. Steve ha quasi voglia di ridere, non imparerà mai a ballare maledizione; è una cosa stupida, lo sa, ma non può fare a meno di pensare a Peggy nel suo vestito rosso e a quanto sarebbe stata bella su una pista da ballo.

È Peggy a rispondere a quel punto e Steve chiude gli occhi, assorbe la sua voce e pensa che almeno, _almeno_ , morirà ascoltandola.

Blìnne ulula e poi si schiantano.

 

A quanto pare non sono morti, ma Steve si sente stordito quando apre gli occhi e la prima cosa che fa è stringere la mano che ha sulla schiena di Blìnne.

È lì, può sentirla respirare e sa che si sta svegliando anche lei piano piano.

Sono vivi. Nessuno dei due ha la minima idea di come sia successo.

 

 

Il direttore Fury lo va a trovare quasi due mesi dopo, il suo daemon Sare, uno sciacallo dal pelo dorato, al suo fianco con un fascicolo e tante, troppe, parole.

Blìnne riconosce immediatamente il cubo blu della foto e comincia a ringhiare leggermente, e Steve non può fare a meno di pensare al teschio rosso che scompare di fronte a lui.

«Cosa mi dici, Capitano?» e Steve scuote la testa, e lo guarda.

«Che avreste fatto meglio a lasciarlo dov'era» risponde onestamente.

Gli eventi successivi non fanno altro che dargli ragione.

 

Steve deve ringraziare la sua memoria praticamente perfetta perché è quasi certo che in caso contrario non potrebbe ricordare metà dei nomi che gli vengono presentati quel giorno.

Ci sono Coulson e il suo daemon Madeline un cane da pastore belga, Natasha e il suo daemon che né lui né Blinne sono riusciti a vedere, Maria Hill e il suo furetto posizionato sulle sue spalle Dandallion; Bruce Banner e Aram, il suo tasso del miele (e quando li incontrano Blìnne gli bisbiglia, piano, che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato nell'odore di Aram, qualcosa di spaventoso).

E poi, ovviamente, ci sono Anthony Stark e Gispsy il suo daemon (un nome strano forse, ma è solo un pensiero di passaggio dopotutto non sono fatti suoi).

La prima volta che vede Iron Man, a dire il vero, è senza Gypsy e Steve non può fare a meno di guardare questa armatura che cade dal cielo senza daemon visibile e pensare che forse non ci sia nessuno lì dentro, che Iron Man sia davvero soltanto un ammasso di metallo e latta.

Si deve ricredere presto ovviamente, e dopo Stark rivelerà ridendo di avere lasciato cadere Gypsy poco lontano da lì, giusto qualche secondo prima di atterrare e infatti li raggiunge giusto pochi secondi dopo, uscendo da sotto una macchina lì vicina, dove probabilmente aveva trovato riparo.

Gypsy è un'oncilla, anche se inizialmente Steve l'ha scambiato per un gatto qualunque, e tende a rimanere tra le braccia di Stark o ai suoi piedi senza parlare molto. Blìnne gli dice che trova la cosa sospetta e, segretamente, Steve concorda, ma non sono certo cose che si possono chiedere.

Quello che sa per certo è che Tony e Gypsy sono diversi da Howard e Linda, il suo daemon scimmia, ma anche loro fingono di essere qualcosa che non sono, solo che Steve non sa perché decidano di fingere di essere degli arroganti montati senza un briciolo di onore in corpo.

Ovviamente ci sono anche Loki e il suo corvo di cui Steve non sa il nome, ma che combatte con una ferocia che raramente ha visto in un daemon, ed è contento che i suoi artigli abbiano solo sfiorato il pelo di Blìnne nel combattimento che hanno avuto poco prima (dove Stark li ha salvati, sì, non è così ingrato da non riconoscerlo) e poi... poi c'è Thor e il suo daemon Erlend.

Erlend è un leone. Un leone che può _volare_ , o meglio Thor ha spiegato loro che non può volare, ma che la magia di Asgard le permette di far sembrare come se volasse. Steve non ha davvero capito molto.

I daemon _leoni_ sono incredibilmente rari, infatti solo pochi uomini hanno mai posseduto un daemon leone, solitamente re o importanti capi militari, e per qualche secondo dopo che Thoe e Erlend sono entrati nel loro aereo per rubare Loki e il suo corvo Steve non può fare a meno di rimanere imbambolato a fissare il punto dove un _leone volante_ è appena andato via.

Quando si riprende Stark è già quasi pronto a buttarsi, Gyspy sulle sue spalle.

«Stark! Abbiamo bisogno di un piano!» gli urla dietro, sentendo Blìnne che va già a cercare dei paracaduti.

Stark si volta leggermente verso di lui, sorridendo un attimo prima di fare abbassare la visiera della sua armatura per coprirgli il volto «Abbiamo già un piano» gli dice, ma è un'altra voce a concludere il pensiero e Steve ci mette un attimo a capire che è Gypsy a parlare.

«Attacco» conclude infatti il daemon di Stark prima che spariscano entrambi.

Blìnne ringhia leggermente, irritata, ma sanno entrambi che non possono fare altro che seguirli.

 

Gypsy e Stark sembrano non avere anche solo l'educazione minima quando si tratta di come ci si rapporta ad un daemon altrui e la prima volta che Stark si rivolge direttamente a Blìnne Steve rimane quasi pietrificato.

Stanno litigando perché Stark è andato a colpire Bruce a sorpresa con un bastoncino, senza pensare minimamente a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se il dottore non avesse mantenuto il controllo e Steve non ricorda esattamente cosa ha detto, qualcosa su come Stark sia interessato soltanto allo _stile_ e poi l'altro si è voltato verso Blìnne arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Davvero? Ora magari o mi sbaglio ma dimmi, Blìnne, chi tra me e lui è A: inutile e B: con una tutina aderente e luccicante?» e Steve ha dormito per quasi settant'anni, okay, ma sa che il mondo non è poi cambiato così tanto che parlare direttamente al daemon di qualcun'altro è una cosa _normale_ , persino lui ed Elsa ci hanno messo anni prima di parlare direttamente senza la mediazione di Bucky o Blìnne.

Non sa cosa fare e quando Bruce li interrompe è immensamente grato.

«Non pensi anche tu che sia strano, Steve?» gli chiede Bruce ma ci mette qualche secondo a ricordare di cosa stanno parlando. Fury. Giusto.

Allunga una mano e stringe il pelo sul collo di Blìnne ma non è _abbastanza_.

«Trovate il tesseract» dice allora, prima di cominciare a camminare ed allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile.

«Andremo a controllare, vero?» gli chiede Blìnne e _certo che andranno a controllare_ ma ora Steve stringe il pelo dell'altra e rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo.

 

L'armatura di Iron Man ha uno scompartimento in cui Gypsy può nascondersi in caso di necessità e dei posti in cui può tenersi in maniera da poter volare con Stark quando ce n'è bisogno, ma normalmente Stark tende a portarla con lui fino al luogo dello scontro e poi lasciarla a terra per combattere (immagina sia il modo migliore per qualcuno che combatte in aria e non ha un daemon uccello) (il che gli ricorda che deve presentarsi meglio a Barton e al suo daemon Lucky, uno sparviero femmina che tende a volare attorno a Barton ed aiutarlo nella mira).

Per tutto il combattimento di New York Steve non vede Gypsy da nessuna parte e pensa che sia nascosta dentro l'armatura, almeno fino a che Tony non porta la bomba dall'altra parte del portale e poi comincia a precipitare (grazie al cielo, _grazie al cielo è ancora vivo_ ). A dire il vero non è fino al momento in cui Tony si sveglia, e Hulk e Thor sono troppo felici per farci caso, Erlend e Aram che sbattono la testa giocosamente (e okay, Steve non pensa si abituerà tanto presto al fatto che Aram, quando Bruce si trasforma in Hulk, diventa molto più grande) per notare che Gypsy sembra apparir dal nulla al fianco di Stark.

Non sa cosa dire perché è quasi certo che non sia uscita dal suo scompartimento, ma se fosse così... se fosse così...

Blìnne, seduta accanto a lui, lo guarda per qualche secondo e Steve non ha bisogno di _sentirla_ per sapere cosa sta pensando.

 

È ancora più difficile qui nel ventunesimo secolo per Steve, tutto così strano ed estraneo, e si trova a stringere il pelo di Blìnne sempre più spesso e sempre più forte, bisognoso di _sentirla_ davvero, di sapere che almeno c'è qualcosa che non è cambiato.

Sa che a volte stringe troppo forte, ma Blìnne non si lamenta mai e Steve può sempre respirare un po' meglio dopo.

Dopo la battaglia di New York Steve è tornato al suo appartamento, miracolosamente ancora intatto dopo la battaglia, e c'è rimasto per ben dieci minuti prima di sentirsi soffocare.

Ha preso la moto allora, Blìnne nel sidecar, ed è partito per nemmeno lui sa dove ed ha continuato fino alla prima città, ha fatto benzina ha mangiato qualcosa e poi ha continuato.

Non ha bisogno di dormire così tanto, ed ogni chilometro che lo separa da New York gli sembra come un po' di libertà conquistata.

«Per quanto hai intenzione di scappare?» gli chiede Blìnne una delle poche sere in cui Steve ha deciso di fermarsi per dormire.

Non sa come rispondere, vorrebbe dirle che non sta scappando, ma lei lo conosce troppo bene, lo conosce meglio di come lui conosce lui stesso, e mentirle sarebbe inutile e poco produttivo quindi invece si porta una mano sugli occhi e dice, piano «Fino a quando non torneremo a casa»

Blìnne infila il suo naso umido sul suo collo e Steve la lascia fare.

 

Passano ancora tre giorni prima che si fermino di nuovo per fare benzina e mangiare in un diner che non sembra esattamente a norma, ma immagina che uno dei vantaggi di essere immune a qualsiasi malattia sia anche questo.

Quello che non si aspetta è di trovare Tony Stark seduto ad uno dei tavoli, Gypsy che si lecca una zampa con fare schizzinoso.

Sono incredibilmente fuori luogo, o almeno a lui sembrano così, e non può fare a meno di guardarli per qualche secondo senza muoversi.

Stark ha una maglietta che sembra avere visto giorni migliori, e sembra così differente dall'uomo che ha incontrato quel giorno sull'helicarrier o anche da quando si sono salutati quel giorno dopo avere salutato Thor a Central Park. Cerca di ricordarsi quanto tempo sia passato dall'ultima volta che si sono visti, ma i giorni hanno cominciato già da un po' a fondersi tra loro.

«Ehi, Cap, che fa, fissi?» gli chiede Stark alla fine arcuando un sopracciglio e Steve non può fare altro che raggiungerli, sedendosi nel posto di fronte.

Gypsy scende elegantemente dalle spalle di Tony, atterrando davanti a Blìnne e riservandole uno sguardo di puro odio, come se fossero lì solo per colpa loro.

È probabile, effettivamente, che sia così.

«Vi ha mandato Fury?» chiede alla fine perché non riesce a capire perché mai Tony Stark si trovi lì. Per lui. In... dove diavolo si trovano?

Tony assume un'espressione strana e Gypsy sposta lo sguardo da Blìnne a lui, osservandolo con un tale disprezzo che Steve non sa nemmeno che fare. Si sente giudicato e può quasi sentire il “ _ma sei completamente stupido?_ ” che entrambi stanno pensando ma non hanno detto.

«Quello che Steve sta cercando di chiedere è...» interviene Blìnne, parlando rigorosamente a Gypsy, nonostante anche Tony la sia ascoltando «perché siete qui?»

È Stark a rispondere e Steve non è affatto sorpreso, Gypsy parla poco, quasi per niente, Steve ha sentito la sua voce soltanto due volte da quando li conosce.

«All'inizio pensavo che mi steste ignorando, che okay è una cosa un po' stronza, ma io sono un po' stronzo e posso apprezzare un po' di stronzaggine, poi è cominciato a diventare fastidioso perché, voglio dire, _un mese_ » dice loro, bevendo un sorso di caffè, come se Steve e Blìnne sapessero di che sta parlando «e poi scopro che siete impazziti e siete andati a fare un remake di Into the Wild o qualcosa di simile senza dire nulla a nessuno» alza le spalle guardandolo «e non avete un cellulare o una carta di credito quindi trovarvi è stato una _tortura incredibile_ , seriamente, benvenuti nel ventunesimo secolo e prendetevi un cellulare, ve ne costruisco uno io se volete. Potete prendere il nuovo Starkphone 7, è ancora in prova, farete da betatester»

Steve non ha la minima idea di cosa vogliano dire la metà delle parole che sono uscite dalla bocca di Stark, quindi lo guarda, un po' disperato e chiede piano «eh?»

L'altro sbuffa e scuote la testa e improvvisamente Gypsy è di nuovo sul tavolo e lo sta guardando «Camera vostra è pronta da un mese e non ci piace aspettare, quindi se avete finito con questo vostro viaggio è ora di tornare a casa» è la frase più lunga che le abbia mai sentito dire e sta parlando direttamente a lui, non a Blìnne e Steve non capirà mai né Tony né Gypsy.

«Camera nostra?» chiede alla fine, concentrandosi sulla cosa meno strana di tutta questa situazione (ed è dire molto).

«Alla torre» specifica Tony, bevendo un altro po' di caffè «quella in cui vi ho invitato tutti il giorno dopo che abbiamo salutato Thor. La Stark tower! Che tutti hanno cominciato a chiamare Avenger's tower senza il mio consenso» lo indica ad un certo punto per qualche secondo e poi ridacchia «e...tu non sai di cosa sto parlando, vero?»

Per una volta è grato di non dovere fare finta e annuisce, scambiandosi uno sguardo confuso con Blìnne. Il suo daemon però si poggia con le zampe anteriori sulle sue gambe e guarda sia Tony che Gypsy, piegando leggermente la testa.

«Ci avete costruito una stanza nella vostra torre» dice guardandoli e sta parlando ad entrambi e Steve vorrebbe scuoterla e chiederle che cosa abbia in mente, ma dato che per Tony e Gypsy sembra normale palare con i daemon altrui... magari è solo giusto ricambiare.

«Ah! Quindi è lei la mente del gruppo, vero Cap?» chiede Stark sorridendo «venti punti per Grifondoro, conosci Harry Potter?, e ora sei pronto a tornare a New York?»

La risposta è no. Non è pronto a tornare a New York, nemmeno con un Tony Stark che sembra deciso ad essere... cosa? Suo amico? Meno antipatico? Non è pronto comunque.

È terrorizzato alla sola idea di rimettere piede a Manhattan, o di passare davanti a quel palazzo sopra cui è crollato uno di quei bestioni, o camminare davanti al negozio di scarpe che settant'anni fa era una piccola pasticceria a conduzione familiare la cui proprietaria gli regalava un dolce una volta a settimana, sapendo bene che non avrebbe mai potuto permetterselo.

Non dice nulla, ma sembra che Stark capisca comunque, non sa bene come e quindi si limita a sospirare pesantemente e scuotere la testa «Sei così tanto lavoro, Rogers» dice prima di alzarsi e lasciare venti dollari sul bancone (troppo per il singolo caffè che ha bevuto, a meno che non sia lì da ore ad aspettarlo) e incominciando ad andare verso la porta.

Gypsy rimane ferma sul tavolo a guardarli per qualche secondo prima di seguire Stark muovendo sinuosamente la coda.

Si fermano entrambi alla porta, voltandosi a guardarli «Se non siete a New York tra una settimana torneremo a prendervi» dice Stark e poi sparisce, così com'è arrivato.

Steve continua a guardare il tavolo e i venti dollari che hanno lasciato e poi apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, Blìnne gli morde la mano, senza fargli male.

«Non sai nemmeno cosa stavo per dire» borbotta ma l'altra sospira.

«Sì che lo so, ma non possiamo davvero tornare alla vecchia casa» perché Steve stava per dirle che potevano andarsene, rendersi ancora più difficili da rintracciare, non sarebbe difficile, Steve è stato in _guerra_ , ma Blìnne, dopotutto, ha ragione.

Una settimana dopo sono di fronte alla Sta-Avengers Tower e Steve non può respirare.

 

Quando si avvicina alla torre si rende conto che non c'è un citofono o un qualsiasi modo di palesare la sua presenza e guarda la porta di vetro davanti a lui chiedendosi se deve davvero bussare a mani nude, non sembra esattamente lo stile di Stark, ma né lui né Blìnne hanno la minima idea di cosa fare.

Poi improvvisamente le porte si aprono senza che loro abbiano fatto nulla e una voce metallizzata che sembra provenire dal soffitto comincia a parlare.

«Bentornato Capitano Rogers, il suo DNA è stato riconosciuto, benvenuto all'Avengers tower, l'ascensore la porterà automaticamente al piano comune» Steve apre la bocca e poi la richiude, chiedendosi chi sia esattamente a parlargli.

Blìnne accanto a lui ha rizzato le orecchie e alzato leggermente la coda, evidentemente in tensione e Steve le passa una mano sulla testa cercando di calmarla.

«Uhm,» prova, guardando in alto «grazie mille, Signor...»

La voce rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi dice chiaramente «Può chiamarmi J.A.R.V.I.S, sono l'intelligenza artificiale che controlla questa torre, può rivolgersi a me per qualsiasi problema»

Intelligenza artificiale? Aggrotta le sopracciglia ripromettendosi di chiedere dopo a qualcuno, perché tutto quello che sa al riguardo sono quello che ha letto nei libri di fantascienza del suo periodo, e da quello che ha visto del futuro nulla è come se lo erano immaginato all'epoca.

Si avvia verso l'ascensore comunque, Blìnne che lo segue sebbene un po' insospettita e annuisce leggermente «Allora grazie, Jarvis»

«Non c'è di che, Capitano» risponde la voce (che probabilmente, essendo un'intelligenza artificiale, non ha un corpo... che cosa strana) chiudendo le porte dell'ascensore dietro di loro e facendolo partire.

Si fermano al trentasettesimo piano e quando le porte si aprono Steve si trova faccia a faccia con l'agente Romanoff e l'agente Barton.

Steve li guarda per qualche secondo ed ha come l'impressione di vedere qualcosa di verde sulla spalla dell'agente Romanoff ma quando si volta per guardare meglio non c'è più.

Barton tiene il suo sparviero sulla spalla e gli sta sorridendo, tranquillo.

«Beh, guarda un po', Jarvis non stava mentendo allora! Il capitano in persona è venuto a farci visita» dice arcuando un sopracciglio e sembra quasi starlo sfidando a fare qualcosa, ma Steve non sa cosa.

L'agente Romanoff interviene a quel punto, dando una gomitata all'altro ed avvicinandoglisi «Sei qui per restare?» chiede e Steve li guarda un secondo e poi annuisce.

Barton sembra rilassarsi leggermente e il suo daemon spicca il volo atterrando davanti a Blìnne, osservandola attentamente.

«Bene allora,» dice annuendo «perché Stark è stato insopportabile in questi mesi e sì, incolpo te. Comincia a darti da fare Capitano»

«Steve» lo corregge, perché immagina che sia ora che comincino a comportarsi meno come sconosciuti.

Barton lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di annuire «Clint, e lei è Lucky» dice, indicando il suo daemon.

L'agente Romanoff li guarda con un sopracciglio alzato prima di sbuffare «Natasha» dice, prima di allontanarsi. Steve non ha ancora la minima idea di cosa sia il suo daemon, e la cosa lo fa sentire strano.

«Comincia ad abituartici» lo avverte Barton, no, _Clint_ e Steve la aggiunge alla lunga lista di cose a cui deve abituarsi.

 

Jarvis lo indirizza quasi immediatamente alla sua stanza, che più che essere una stanza è un mini appartamento con un salottino, la camera e il bagno.

Posa la sua sacca e rimane fermo, Blìnne che annusa in giro.

Si chiede cosa stia pensando, cosa pensi lei di questo trasferimento, vuole sentirla, ne ha un bisogno quasi patologico ora. Si sente congelare, si sente affogare ed è _solo_.

E poi Blìnne gli morde una mano e comincia a trascinarlo verso il letto, senza dire assolutamente nulla. Morde un po' più a fondo di quanto sia necessario, ma la ferita si rimarginerà nel corso di pochi minuti e Steve è grato per il contatto.

Quando finalmente è seduto sul letto Blìnne lo guarda «Non è casa, non ancora, ma può esserlo. È di sicuro meglio dell'appartamento dello SHIELD» dice e Steve non può fare a meno di ridere.

«Sono quasi sicuro che persino quella tenda che abbiamo montato in Svizzera fosse meglio di quell'appartamento» risponde e Blìnne lo guarda e Steve ha come l'impressione che stia sorridendo.

 

Non incontra Stark fino a quella sera mentre sta cercando di cucinare qualcosa anche se non sa esattamente chi ci sia nella torre. Blìnne è accovacciata ai suoi piedi e Steve si rende conto che qualcuno li sta guardando quando lei alza la testa, fissando la porta della cucina.

Stark è fermo sullo stipite della porta mentre Gypsy si sta facendo strada verso di loro. Steve abbassa lo sguardo osservando i due daemon che si salutano, molto più affettuosamente di quanto si sarebbe immaginato.

Gypsy si struscia leggermente contro il muso di Blìnne e da parte sua la lupa la spinge giocosamente con il muso, avvantaggiata dalla sua stazza.

Lui e Stark non sono amici, non ha la minima idea di cosa siano, ma da come si comportano i loro daemon molti penserebbero che almeno siano arrivati a quel punto della loro conoscenza dove possono chiamarsi per nome e non sentirsi incredibilmente strani l'uno in presenza dell'altro.

«Sei davvero qui» dice alla fine Stark e Steve annuisce, incerto se debba scusarsi o meno.

«È passata una settimana» dice invece, perché gli pare stupido scusarsi dopo essere stato quasi minacciato. Non sa perché Stark lo guardi così, ma cerca di non stare troppo sulla difensiva.

«Lo so,» commenta l'altro, avvicinandosi finalmente «ma ero quasi certo che sarei dovuto venire a ripescarti in uno dei peggiori bar di Caracas»

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e Stark agita una mano come per dire che non ha molta importanza (probabilmente è un altro riferimento a qualcosa che Steve non può conoscere) e poi si ferma accanto a lui, guardando quello che sta cucinando.

«Una frittata con patate?» chiede e Steve alza le spalle abbassando lo sguardo sulle uova. Non è mai stato un grande cuoco, non ha mai avuto a sua disposizione ingredienti buoni o una cucina degna di questo nome, ma la frittata non è una cosa così difficile da fare e voleva solo essere _gentile_.

«Temo di non sapere fare molto di più» ammette, e Stark scuote la testa ridacchiando leggermente.

«Lungi da me criticare, io non so fare nemmeno quello» spiega candidamente e Steve lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di annuire e riprendere a rompere le uova.

«Grazie» dice, dopo qualche secondo «per la camera, e per avermi invitato qui. Sei stato molto gentile»

Stark non risponde e si limita ad osservarlo per così tanto tempo che Steve comincia a temere di avere detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

«Natasha e Barton passano tutto il loro tempo a fare gli inquietanti gemelli del destino» comincia improvvisamente l'altro, «Bruce sta quasi tutto il suo tempo chiuso in laboratorio, che sarebbe grandioso se mi lasciasse lavorare con lui, ma apparentemente è spaventato di farmi male o non so. Thor è ad Asgard e quando non lo è va a trovare la sua bella scienziata e non passa di qui» poi lo indica «e tu hai inscenato una sparizione meglio di Houdini.»

Steve non si sente in colpa per quello, non può davvero, gli è servito allontanarsi, ad essere sinceri gli servirebbe ancora ora, ma ha come l'impressione che cercando di rimettere in piedi se stessi abbiano tralasciato qualcosa.

E che Stark sia rimasto l'unico a cercare di mettere insieme i pezzi.

«Sono qui ora» dice alla fine, perché non sa cos'altro dovrebbe dire.

«Già, stai anche cucinando» risponde Stark e Steve... Steve scoppia a ridere, anche se non ha la minima idea del perché.

Stark lo guarda come se fosse pazzo e non ha bisogno di guardare in basso per sapere che Blìnne sta scodinzolando, una cosa che la fa assomigliare più ad un cane che ad un lupo. Stark non dice nulla e quando Steve può respirare di nuovo lo guarda e poi gli passa una patata «Tagliala»

Stark guarda prima la patata e poi lui come se ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel mondo.

Alla fine la prende, lamentandosi profusamente (qualcosa come _altro che Capitan America protettore della libertà, sei uno schiavista! Un maledetto schiavista!_ ) e quando finisce di tagliarla gliela ripassa con una smorfia di superiorità e Steve lo guarda divertito.

«Grazie, Tony, ti chiamerò quando sarà pronta» gli dice e l'altro lo guarda per qualche secondo, stralunato, prima di annuire.

«Okay, sì, grazie Cap. Steve. Ecco» mormora prima di dirigersi verso la porta. È solo quando arriva a metà del soggiorno che si ferma e si rende conto che Gypsy, che è accovacciata sopra la schiena di Blìnne, non si è minimamente mossa e torna indietro guardandola male.

Alla fine Tony si arrende e si mette seduto al tavolo della cucina, con il broncio.

Steve fa finta di non avere fatto caso a come Tony avrebbe dovuto avvertire la mancanza di Gypsy molto prima di quanto ha fatto e continua a cucinare.

La frittata viene orrenda.

 

«Mi ha detto che non riescono a dormire» gli rivela Blìnne una volta finita la serata. Steve la sta spazzolando piano, perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Credo che siano venuti a prenderci perché non sanno cosa fare» mormora di rimando, sentendola annuire.

La guarda per qualche secondo, il suo pelo grigiastro che scivola veloce sotto le sue dita e cerca di non pensare a quei giorni in Germania dove il fango le aveva creato dei grumi su tutto il corpo.

«Non è casa» bisbiglia Blìnne piano e Steve annuisce.

«Ma può esserlo» concede, almeno qui hanno qualcosa da fare. Magari rimettere in piedi questo team servirà loro a rimettersi in piedi loro stessi.

 

Tony ha ragione, nessuno degli altri abitanti della casa sembra pronto a voler fare un po' di sana coabitazione; vivono insieme, ma si ignorano la maggior parte delle volte.

Lui e Blìnne passano due giorni senza sapere bene cosa fare prima di decidere che quello di cui hanno bisogno è un piano. E una tabella di marcia. E alcool.

Non possono ubriacarsi, ma conoscono più che bene i poteri dell'alcool e come possano unire un gruppo di persone. Gli Howling Commandos erano una squadra sul campo di battaglia, certamente, ma lo erano anche attorno ad un tavolo, una bottiglia di rum a farli cantare e ridere e dimenticare.

Si svegliano la mattina presto dunque e chiedono a Natasha di allenarsi con loro, e sono quasi sorpresi quando lei accetta (e ancora non sanno cosa sia il suo daemon, cominciano a pensare che sia un ragno). Ad ora di pranzo vanno da Barton e Lucky e gli chiedono di accompagnarli a fare la spesa se vogliono davvero quei maledetti corn flakes per cui si lamentano da tre giorni e perché Steve è quasi certo che potrebbe perdersi senza qualcuno e Blìnne non è certa di poter ritrovare la strada.

Di pomeriggio chiamano Jane Foster, dopo aver chiesto a JARVIS di trovare loro il numero, e le chiedono per favore di riferire a Thor di andarli a trovare alla torre uno di questi giorni. Quando finiscono con la telefonata vanno in laboratorio da Bruce, e Steve gli sorride mentre Blìnne si accuccia accanto ad Aram.

Non hanno un piano con Bruce ed Aram, non possono davvero capirli perché loro sono usciti... _più o meno_ okay dalla trasformazione in super soldato e per quanto voglia aiutare Tony a rimettere in piedi il team non è certo di potere ancora condividere cosa esattamente abbia perso per diventare Capitan America. Nemmeno con Bruce.

Aram è scontroso all'inizio, ma Blìnne non demorde e Bruce guarda Steve confuso. Lui si limita ad alzare le spalle. Ci vogliono tre ore prima che Bruce ed Aram si rilassino, ma Steve sente di avere fatto incredibili passi avanti.

La sera ordina del take away per tutti e poi prende due porzioni e scende in laboratorio da Tony, posandogli la sua scatola di cinese davanti al viso.

«Che ci fai qui, Cap?» gli chiede Tony, senza nemmeno voltarsi e Steve alza le spalle, senza rispondere.

Al contrario di Tony, Gypsy è scesa dalla postazione non appena sono entrati ed è andata a salutare Blìnne. È strano come il felino possa essere il più riservato e al contempo il più affettuoso dei due; non parla quasi mai, ma si è mostrata più aperta di Tony.

Alla fine finiscono a discutere, ovviamente, ma nessuno dei due è davvero arrabbiato e Steve è mediamente soddisfatto.

 

Continuano così per una settimana, cercano di rubare momenti con i loro compagni quando possono, cercando di coinvolgere più persone che possono. Una mattina costringono Clint nell'allenamento mattutino con Natasha (Blìnne e Lucky sono rimasti a guardarli, lo sparviero posizionato tra le zampe dell'altra) e ha portato Tony con sé in una delle visite pomeridiane con Bruce (Aram e Gypsy hanno passato dieci minuti a farsi festa e Steve l'ha trovato incredibilmente divertente).

Hanno convinto sia Clint che Tony a fare una gara ad un videogioco (e Steve ha guardati divertito mentre Gypsy e Lucky litigavano a loro volta) e Natasha e Bruce ad aiutarli a cucinare una sera (sono entrambi molto più bravi di lui).

E poi una sera la scusa perfetta piomba quasi letteralmente sul loro tetto e Steve è sorpreso di vedere Thor anche se è stato lui ad invitarlo.

Lui ed Erlend gli sembrano più grandi di quanto si ricordasse, ma Blìnne non perde tempo a dare una testata giocosa al leone. Thor lo abbraccia, la sua voce pomposa che gli dice che gli è mancato e Steve ride, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Quella sera escono tutti a bere e quando la serata finisce sono tutti molto più ubriachi di quanto Steve e Blìnne avessero progettato (Natasha rischia persino di inciampare ad un certo punto).

Steve guarda i suoi compagni, ubriachi come scimmie che ridono e scherzano e sembrano... un _team_ e non può fare a meno di sorridere.

 

Conoscono Taras il giorno dopo. Non si aspettano di vedere qualcuno in piedi, non dopo la serata precedente, ma quando entrano in cucina Natasha è seduta sul tavolo con una tazza di caffè in mano.

«Buongiorno» le dice, sorridendo e Blìnne scodinzola leggermente. Non sanno mai bene cosa fare con Natasha e la mancanza del suo daemon. Blìnne non ha nessuno con cui parlare e questo li manda sempre in confusione.

«Posso vedere cosa stai facendo» dice improvvisamente lei e Steve si chiede cosa guadagnerebbe a fare finta di nulla e alla fine realizza che non ne vale la pena.

«Non ho mai pensato che fosse esattamente un segreto» le svela alzando le spalle e versandosi anche lui un po' di caffè.

Si va a sedere al tavolo a quel punto e nessuno dei due dice altro per qualche minuto, alla fine Steve sospira.

«Quando me ne sono andato avevo bisogno di ritrovare me stesso e non ci sono riuscito» ammette, sentendo Blìnne che spinge il muso contro la sua gamba «e ho pensato che magari invece di chiuderci tutti su noi stessi dovremmo provare a...»

Non sa come concludere il pensiero, non in un modo che abbia senso, perché lui e Blìnne sono sempre stati molto sicuri di sé, ma allo stesso tempo si è reso conto che tutto il loro carattere si è sempre basato sull'avere qualcuno su cui contare. Qualcuno da proteggere.

L'ha aiutato ritrovare qualcuno con cui rapportarsi, il lupo è un animale che tende a vivere in piccoli branchi ed è così che hanno sempre vissuto la sua vita.

«Provare a rimetterci in sesto a vicenda» conclude per lui Natasha e sì, è più o meno quello che vuole dire quindi annuisce, lasciandola riflettere ancora un altro po'.

Dopo qualche secondo si rende conto che c'è qualcosa di strano sul tavolo e Blìnne rizza le orecchie confusa e inizia a fissare quel punto incuriosita.

Sta per chiederle che succede quando improvvisamente lì dove stavano entrambi guardando appare un camaleonte, osservandoli fissi.

«Il suo nome è Taras» lo informa Natasha e anche se lei non dice nulla loro sanno che in questo secondo è come se Natasha li stia accettando nella sua cerchia di persone fidate.

Steve quasi non riesce a respirare per quanto si sente onorato.

 

Le cose cambiano da quel giorno e loro si sentono stranamente fieri di sé tanto che a volte quando guarda verso Blìnne la vede che scodinzola senza alcun apparente motivo.

Non devono più trascinare Bruce fuori dal laboratorio, o trovare qualcosa di abbastanza interessare per mantenere sia Natasha che Clint in compagnia degli altri.

Una sera scendono dopo avere fatto una sessione di allenamento in solitaria e Bruce sta cucinando la cena, Natasha sta leggendo un libro in soggiorno e Clint e Tony stanno prendendo in giro qualcosa alla televisione della cucina. Thor, in salotto con Natasha, sta parlando animatamente ad un tablet (da dove Steve sente provenire la voce di una donna, probabilmente Jane Foster) dicendo che pensa di rimanere in compagnia dei suoi compagni di battaglia ancora per un po'.

Un po' più lontano Gypsy sta leccando il pelo di Aram, forse per lavarlo, e Lucky sta cercando di rubare qualcosa da mangiare dall'impasto di Bruce. Erlend sta guardando il tablet con Thor probabilmente cercando di salutare Newt (lo scoiattolo della dottoressa Foster); non riescono a vedere Taras, ma sono quasi certi che sia con Natasha.

È strano vederli tutti insieme e non può fare a meno di pensare che ha fatto qualcosa di _buono_ qui, che anche se non sa perché siano lì, perché non siano morti quel giorno, almeno ha fatto _questo_.

«Oh Steve!» lo chiama improvvisamente Clint, accortosi della sua presenza «finalmente! Siediti qui, così puoi dire anche tu a Stark qui che è ridicolo»

«Non sono ridicolo!» sbuffa l'altro, «solo perché qualcuno qui non sa come _perdere_ » ribatte Tony, ma hanno un tono evidentemente scherzoso e Steve si avvicina, sedendosi accanto a Tony. Bruce gli sorride e Steve ricambia.

Quella sera la passano a mangiare il tabulè preparato da Bruce in salotto, guardando uno dei tanti film che sia Tony che Clint gli hanno assicurato sono necessari per la sua cultura moderna. I loro daemon sono ai loro piedi, tutti accoccolati l'uno contro l'altro.

Sono a metà del film quando Steve sente la coda di Blìnne colpirlo due volte alla gamba e si abbassa a guardare che cosa voglia. Nota immediatamente perché l'altra l'abbia chiamato e quando vede Taras sulla schiena di Blìnne, abbastanza vicino al suo collo da evitare di toccare Gyspsy (che è spaparanzata un po' su Blìnne e un po' su Erlend).

Non sa che dire e nota solo dopo che tutti hanno notato il movimento.

È Tony il primo a parlare «Un camaleonte? _Davvero?_ Mesi e mesi a cercare di capire il mistero ed è un camaleonte? Mi aspettavo un animale altamente velenoso»

Natasha gli lancia contro un telecomando.

 

È effettivamente strano che non abbia ancora incontrato Virginia Potts. Tony ne parla tutto il tempo e anche quando non ne parla Steve può vedere segni della sua presenza ovunque. Nei documenti lasciati sul tavolo di Tony, dai quindici messaggi non risposti sul tablet di Tony, dai vestiti per una volta estremamente ordinati con cui Tony torna a casa dopo un incontro importante.

Sa di essere curioso e Blìnne quasi più di lui, specialmente perché sanno poco o niente di lei. Non è mai in primo piano sullo schermo quando ci sono notizie su Tony e comunque tendono a non guardare molto il telegiornale, né a prestare molta attenzione a quello che hanno da dire sugli Avengers in generale (non sono ancora tornati sul campo di battaglia tutti insieme e ogni singolo programma sembra passare tutto il suo tempo a speculare sul perché).

Quindi è un po' una sorpresa quando un giorno scendono nel laboratorio di Tony per chiedergli se vuole salire a vedere un film con tutti e invece di trovarlo da solo come avevano pensato accanto a lui vedono una donna dai capelli rossi che riconoscono immediatamente come Virginia Potts.

Steve è contento di poterla conoscere finalmente, davvero, il punto non è quello. Il punto è che fino ad ora Steve non aveva mai prestato particolare attenzione al suo daemon e non può fare a meno di fermarsi a fissare la volpe che sta seduta accanto a Gypsy.

Ha il pelo più rosso di Daigh che aveva i peli della schiena più simili ad un color paglia, ma per un secondo Steve ricorda la presenza confortante di sua madre mentre gli accarezzava la fronte febbricitante.

Deve essere rimasto a fissare il daemon per troppo tempo perché quando rialza lo sguardo Virginia lo guarda come se fosse un po' pazzo e Tony come se si fosse rotto in qualche modo. Sa che non è buona educazione fissare il daemon di qualcuno per troppo tempo, ma non...

Blìnne a quel punto lo salva, superandolo per andare a salutare i due daemon e Steve finalmente riprende a muoversi presentandosi a Virginia (“ _Chiamami Pepper”_ ).

Prova ad invitare anche lei a la loro serata film, ma lei rifiuta leggermente e Owen ridacchia dietro di loro.

«La nostra bella Miss Potts ha un appuntamento» gli rivela Tony con un ghigno e Pepper arrossisce leggermente, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Esattamente» conferma alla fine, sicura «quindi gradirei se non mi facesse perdere altro tempo Mr Stark»

Tony ride, firmando l'ultimo foglio che ha in mano e poi restituendoglielo. Pepper lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo e poi gli da un bacio sulla guancia. Quando si volta verso di lui si limita a sorridergli e dirgli educatamente «È stato un piacere Capitano Rogers»

«Steve» la corregge lui immediatamente e Pepper annuisce prima di entrare nell'ascensore. Steve ruba un'ultimo sguardo ad Owen, la sua forma elegante che la segue a ruota.

Quando si riscuote Tony lo sta guardando con un cenno di curiosità e divertimento. «Penso tu sia la prima persona che, vedendo andare via Pepper, invece di guardarle il didietro si ferma ad osservare il suo daemon»

Steve sbuffa perché sa che Tony non ha altro che rispetto per Pepper e che lo sta facendo solo per dargli fastidio. Non gli dà sazio dunque, scuotendo la testa e tornando a guardare l'ascensore.

Non sa se dire a Tony o meno quello che sta pensando, non è esattamente certo se siano _così_ amici, ma con Tony Stark è un gioco a bluffare e fingere di sapere cosa si sta facendo, spingere ai limiti di una relazione e capire quanto si possa andare avanti.

«Mia madre aveva un daemon volpe» dice. È stupido in un certo senso, non è certo la prima persona con daemon volpe che ha visto da dopo la morte di sua madre, non sa perché ha reagito così.

Tony non dice nulla per qualche secondo. «Okay, sì» dice alla fine, «lo capisco. Cioè. Ogni volta che vedo un airone... sì»

Non c'è bisogno di dire molto altro e quando Steve abbassa lo sguardo Gypsy è quasi nascosta tra le zampe di Blìnne, non sa se per dare o cercare conforto.

 

La loro prima missione di nuovo come Avengers è così ridicola che alla fine Clint e Tony hanno continuato a ridere per due giorni interi e Steve ha notato che persino Natasha ha avuto problemi a trattenersi dal ridere.

Coccodrilli geneticamente mutati nelle fogne di New York è effettivamente fin troppo ridicolo e clichè.

La seconda volta fermano una banda di criminali che si fa chiamare AIM e sono capeggiati da un mostro con una testa enorme. La terza volta è un gruppo di mutanti impazziti.

Stanno imparando a combattere assieme, ormai i loro movimenti sono più coordinati, le loro strategie più fini. Spesso Steve non ha nemmeno bisogno di parlare che Natasha ha già compreso i suoi ordini e si è messa in movimento.

Litigano, ovviamente, specialmente lui e Tony, ma non è mai nulla di grave, nulla come la prima volta che si sono visti. La sera tornano tutti alla torre insieme e mangiano take away dal cinese di fronte fino ad addormentarsi davanti alla tv.

È una specie di tradizione già dopo solo tre missioni e poi...

Poi Fury porta loro la loro quarta missione.

 

«Una... ghigliottina» mormora Clint, Lucky sulla sua spalla destra, vigile e attenta.

«Sì,» conferma Coulson (e Steve, quando aveva scoperto che l'altro era ancora vivo, si era affrettato a firmargli ogni singola carta collezionabile che l'altro avesse) «una ghigliottina che può separare forzatamente un uomo dal suo daemon lasciandolo, a tutti gli effetti, quasi come uno zombie. Apparentemente uno stacco così violento crea ingenti quantità di energia, non abbiamo scoperto a cosa gli serva»

Coulson mantiene la sua voce professionale, ma Blìnne gli dice che può annusare la tensione e la paura che provengono da lui e Madeline.

Nessuno parla, e Steve li osserva mentre si stringono i loro daemon.

È una tecnica barbara, più crudele di qualunque cosa Steve possa immaginare. È molto simile a quello che il super siero ha fatto a lui, ma da quello che gli ha detto Coulson al contrario degli esseri umani i daemon non sopravvivono alla procedura.

Steve deve trattenere un brivido e Blìnne gli lecca le dita, e lui le sorride.

Sa che tutti gli altri membri del suo team sono perfettamente sincronizzati con i loro daemon, come qualsiasi essere umano.

Ha alcuni dubbi su Tony a volte, ma anche lì immagina che Tony abbia con Gypsy il rapporto che una strega ha con il suo daemon. Possono stare più distanti l'uno dall'altro di una normale persona, ma possono ancora sentirsi. Se Tony è spaventato Gypsy lo sa ancora prima di guardarlo o annusarlo o... lui e Blìnne hanno perso questo molto tempo fa.

È una missione difficile e pesante psicologicamente e se potesse, se pensasse di potersene occupare da solo Steve richiederebbe di essere l'unico ad essere mandato sul campo, ma sa che non è possibile quindi si limita ad allungare la mano e stringere il pelo sul collo di Blìnne più forte che può senza farle male.

«Vi infiltrerete in un nascondiglio che abbiamo scovato vicino ad una foresta canadese e da lì cercherete di capire dove si trova la loro base, senza trovarla non saremo in grado di fermarli» spiega loro Coulson e non sembra particolarmente complicato.

O almeno così Steve pensa prima di svegliarsi in una stanza senza finestre e con un sordo dolore alla testa.

 

Non ricorda molto della missione in sé, ricorda solo che sono stati scoperti, che hanno mandato loro contro una cinquantina di... _zombie_ , uomini privati del loro daemon, e che in qualche modo, anche se non sa come, l'hanno stordito e apparentemente portato in una qualche... cella?

 _Blìnne_ pensa immediatamente, rendendosi conto che non sa dove sia (sarebbe più facile se potesse sentirla, ma non è questo il momento) si mette immediatamente a sedere, ma prima che possa alzarsi si rende conto che il suo daemon è accanto a lui, già sveglio e che è sdraiato sulle sue gambe, un peso confortante.

«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi» le dice, piegandosi in avanti e affondando il suo viso nel pelo dell'altra.

Inspira profondamente e si perde nella sensazione. Blìnne è preoccupata, più serena ora che Steve si è svegliato, è inquieta, pensa che siano stati degli scemi a farsi prendere ed è preoccupata per Tony e Gypsy che non hanno ancora ripreso conoscenza.

Aspetta. Cosa?

Rialza la testa e guarda accanto a lui dove, effettivamente, Tony e Gypsy sono distesi, immobili.

«Respirano» lo informa Blìnne e Steve annuisce, grato.

«Questo complica le cose...» mormora, accarezzandola leggermente «se fossimo stati solo noi due...»

Blìnne annuisce, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo «Non possiamo lasciare che li prendano» dice alla fine e Steve è d'accordo.

Non sa perché li abbiano portati qui, ma c'è un'alta probabilità che siano lì per diventare vittime anche loro della ghigliottina.

Ricorda gli zombie che hanno combattuto e non può permettere che Tony diventi così.

«Dovremo fare da esca e distogliere l'attenzione da loro» conclude alla fine e Blìnne annuisce.

Prima che possano dire altro vedono Tony muoversi leggermente e le orecchie di Gypsy abbassarsi. Stanno cercando di capire dove si trovano senza aprire gli occhi, capire se è sicuro, gli si stringe il cuore.

«Tony» lo chiama piano, e l'altro apre gli occhi immediatamente, focalizzandosi su di lui.

«Ci hanno preso vero?» chiede e Steve non ha davvero bisogno di rispondere «solo noi?» chiede di nuovo e Steve non lo sa, ma deve partire dal presupposto che sono solo loro. Non può proteggere nessun altro.

«Non lo so, credo di sì» dice. Gypsy e Blìnne che normalmente starebbero parlando tra di loro non si sono mosse dai loro posti, hanno bisogno tutti di stare vicini.

«Useranno la ghigliottina su di noi, vero?» chiede Tony ed è evidentemente nervoso, ma sta ghignando, cercando di mascherarlo. Stupido Tony.

Ancora una volta non serve che Steve risponda e quindi si volta a guardare la porta e poi il resto della stanza. Non ci sono altre uscite.

«Non è una stanza fatta per tenere qualcuno molto a lungo» commenta Tony che ha evidentemente osservato il suo sguardo «non intendono perdere tempo»

Ha ragione, il che vuol dire che hanno ancora meno tempo per prepararsi. Non vede telecamere o microfoni e Blìnne non sente alcun odore strano. Okay.

«Quando verranno a prenderci» dice guardando Tony «devi lasciare che prendano noi prima» sa che non andrà bene e appena vede lo sguardo oltraggiato di Tony alza una mano fermandolo «lasciaci finire...» prova, ma è Gypsy ad interromperlo.

«No!» soffia, e Steve si volta a guardarla, la schiena arcuata e i peli rizzi sulla schiena. Non può farne a meno, sorride tristemente guardandoli, sempre così pronti a sacrificarsi per gli altri.

Steve sente Blinnè che si alza per avvicinarsi a Gypsy che la respinge colpendola quasi con una zampata. La lupa la guarda sconvolta per qualche secondo prima di ridere senza allegria.

«Non possono farci niente» informa loro Blìnne, «quindi possiamo attirare la loro attenzione mentre voi pensate ad un qualche modo di scappare. Abbasseranno la guardia, potremo reagire»

Steve vuole quasi dirle di tornare da lui, ma si trattiene, non hanno bisogno di sentirsi per sapere quanto fa male dire queste cose.

«C'eravate anche voi quando Coulson ci ha parlato, vero? Come potete dire che non possono farvi niente?» la voce di Tony è quasi isterica e Steve non sa come fargli capire.

«Io e Blìnne non siamo collegati» mormora, piano, ed è la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce. Peggy, meravigliosa Peggy, l'ha capito da sola e l'ha detto ad Eskrine; Bucky ci ha messo due giorni prima di prenderlo da parte e dirgli che questo non cambiava assolutamente nulla (ancora oggi Steve non sa come abbia fatto a capirlo, ma non è stato lui a dirglielo).

Tony lo sta guardando ad occhi spalancati e persino Gypsy ha smesso di soffiare.

Steve non ha la forza di sorridere per rassicurarli. «I daemon sono apparentemente considerati un’imperfezione. Posso ancora sentirla se la stringo abbastanza forte, se siamo abbastanza vicini, ma normalmente è come se fossimo due entità separate...» chiude gli occhi e annuisce «non possono farci niente»

Non dicono nulla per qualche secondo prima che Tony dica, poco più forte di un bisbiglio «Il siero... il siero vi ha fatto questo?»

È quasi sorpreso quando è Blìnne a parlare «Avete presente il Teschio Rosso?» chiede loro, piegando la testa. Steve non ha ancora riaperto gli occhi, ma immagina che abbiano annuito visto che poco dopo Blìnne riprende a parlare «lui è stato... il primo ad avere ricevuto il siero. Pensava di essere un Dio, più di un normale essere umano, pensava di dovere dare le _prove_ di questo»

Ricorda ancora la prima volta che ha visto il Teschio Rosso, quando si è tolto la maschera per mostrare la sua faccia rossa come il sangue. Ricorda anche quel terrificante momento in cui Bucky ha chiesto _dov'è il tuo daemon?_ E il Teschio Rosso ha sorriso.

«Il daemon del Teschio Rosso prima del siero, o almeno così ci ha detto Eskrine, era una qualche specie di ratto, non ricordiamo il nome scientifico, ma...» si ferma e Steve riapre gli occhi.

«Noi non lo abbiamo mai incontrato» continua Steve per lei, osservando la faccia orripilata di Tony «quando ha capito che il siero l'aveva completamente staccato dal suo daemon l'ha ucciso» rivela piano «era la sua prova che era... _più_ di un umano. Non l'ha... non l'ha cambiato in alcun modo»

«Era pazzo!» esclama Gypsy e Steve e Blìnne ridono.

«Sì, certo che sì, ma lo era anche prima. Ha ucciso il suo daemon ed è rimasto esattamente la stessa persona di prima» conclude guardandoli e cercando di fare capire loro che... _cosa?_ Che sarebbe la stessa cosa per loro?

Non lo sarebbe. Steve sarebbe distrutto se Blìnne morisse, si suiciderebbe quasi subito pensa. Però potrebbe farlo. Blìnne _potrebbe_ morire e Steve non sentirebbe nemmeno un po' di dolore, almeno fisicamente.

È a quel punto che Steve vede qualcosa muoversi con la coda dell'occhio e si stacca dallo sguardo di Tony e quello che vede lo lascia paralizzato.

Gypsy è ora quasi davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano e Steve sta quasi trattenendo il respiro per non muoversi.

Riporta lo sguardo su Tony che sta guardando anche lui Gypsy con un misto di sorpresa e panico.

Toccare il daemon di un'altra persona è l'atto più intimo che esista a questo mondo. Significa dare a qualcun altro il permesso di toccare la propria anima e allo stesso tempo prendersi la responsabilità di toccare l'anima di un'altra persona.

Riabbassa gli occhi su Gypsy che lo sta guardando, i suoi occhi gialli fissi su di lui mentre fa un altro passo e Steve può quasi giurare di poter sentire i baffi dell'altra sulla sua mano.

Tony inspira improvvisamente, e fa un verso strozzato. Steve vorrebbe guardarlo, ma non può staccare gli occhi da Gypsy, non osa.

È in quel momento che sentono un rumore dalla porta e alzano tutti lo sguardo.

Maledizione. Si era quasi dimenticato di dove erano.

Gypsy si ritrae verso Tony e Steve si mette in piedi.

«Siamo d'accordo?» chiede e Tony annuisce riluttante.

Steve guarda verso Blìnne e si comprendono immediatamente: devono rendersi la minaccia più grande tra loro e gli altri due, è importante che i loro rapitori pensino di doversi prima occupare di loro.

Probabilmente useranno Tony e Gypsy per controllarli, ma fino a che non fanno loro realmente nulla tutto andrà bene.

 

Steve è un super soldato e Blìnne è un lupo, sanno essere estremamente minacciosi quando vogliono ma i loro rapitori non sono stupidi e puntano immediatamente i fucili verso Tony e Gypsy, assicurandosi che Steve e Blìnne non possano fare nulla.

Li portano alla ghigliottina e, effettivamente, Steve comprende perché la chiamino così. Sembra una ghigliottina, almeno la lama ma è più... grande, più terrificante in un certo senso.

Prova ad immaginare tutte le persone che hanno sofferto lì, prova a pensare a come si sono sentiti e ricorda la prima volta che si è reso conto di non potere più sentire Blìnne.

Poco dopo Tony si libera dalla presa e Steve ne approfitta per colpire con una gomitata il tizio dietro di lui e Blìnne azzanna il collo del daemon accanto.

Si liberano in poco, tutto considerato, e quando aprono la porta per scappare trovano Natasha che li guarda alzando un sopracciglio.

Oh, beh.

 

Quando ritornano a casa Steve non sa bene come comportarsi. Tony sa e, peggio ancora, non riesce a non pensare Gypsy, così vicina alla sua mano, al suo sguardo deciso.

Devono parlarne e quando si trovano da soli in ascensore apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma due secondi dopo si sente spingere verso le pareti dell'ascensore e Tony lo sta baciando.

Non ha la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo e prima che possa riprendersi Tony si è già allontanato e sta uscendo dalla porta (quando sono arrivati al piano?) dileguandosi, Gypsy al suo seguito.

«Cosa...?» prova, ma si rende conto che Blìnne è confusa quanto lui.

 


End file.
